Top Chuck
by 007chuck
Summary: This is about team Chuck being given a challenge. it is going to get mad and you will not want to miss it.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for choosing to read this fan fiction.

I hope you will find it funny.

I do not own Top Gear or Chuck,

Oh only if I did I would be dating Yvonne Strahovski and power sliding a Aston martin around the Top gear track all the time.

* * *

**Top Chuck**

Prologue The Man from Top Gear

A man sits at a computer.

He smiles as he looks at the last episode of the season of Top Gear.

He then looks up at file after file of reports about a black ops team.

To say that he was a fan of there work was a understatement.

He has thought that the team has gone on a break but they are doing nothing.

He types out a email to one General Beckman.

He looks at a the bank account and looks to see that the money has been transfused £10.000 for a car is not much but hay each of them should be able to get something good.

And in return they get all the knowledge of there new enemy.

This should be fun

Thanks for reading the short prologue.

If there is another chapter read that not what I have put next pleas

This is the mad man how thought this up asking for your help

let me level with you this is just a mad idea to take to of the best shows ever and mix them together In one big blender but I need your help.

If you have not already guessed but the shows are Chuck of course and Top Gear.

If do not know about Top Gear it is about three blokes how go on daft challenges with cars.

Like buy second hand cars for not much money and go on a long trip with them.

So what I am thinking is that we do the same for Chuck but with spy cars.

The cars will only have one of them in each like in Top Gear.

I know what cars I could have but I want your opinion on something.

If you do not want to know what cars I am going to have for what people do not read the rest of this chapter but skip on to the next one.

Spoiler alert for what cars I have chose for what people.

Chuck will have the BMW 750IL from Tomorrow Never Dies

Casey will have the Aston Martin V8 Vantage Volatile from the Living Daylights

Sarah will have the Jaguar XKR from the Die Another Day.

Morgan will have the Aston martin DB5 from Goldfinger

here is were I get the problem

I was thinking of having Ellie in the Aston Martin DBS from Casino Royal or the Aston martin Vanquish from Die Another Day.

With Devon I was thinking the lotus from the spy how loved me but I ham not certain.

All the car will be funny I assure you it will not just be one pedal to metal thrash through Europe.

It will be like one of the Top Gear challenges with a Chuck twist.

I would like your view on what you want to see Ellie drive.

The DBS out of Casino Royal or Vanquish out of Die another Day.

The only problem I think I have I have to many Aston Martin cars

Thank you for taking your time to read this.

Pleas review only for your vote on what Ellie should drive I am also open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2 the challange is set

Top chuck.

It had been a very strange day for Chuck he had been put on a plane to the UK because some one called the author could give them access to a hole set of technology to defeat there new enemy.

The General jumped at the chance to do it.

This is why they were at what chuck could only describe as Q's play ground.

The entire team plus Ellie awesome and Morgan had been told to go this magical place.

Sarah and Casey could not see why Chuck and Morgan were so exited to be in a gadget workshop .

But Ellie know why and she was a bit as well she loved that part of spy films were the agent got the technology. She smiled thinking of how chuck her and dad used to sit and watch classic spy films.

Casey looked at the man as he walked up to him.

He handed Casey a golden envelope.

"Ah this must be our challenge" Chuck said with a smile.

Casey opens the envelope and produced a card on the back it had Top Chuck.

"this is your challenge to see if you can buy a decent second hand spy car for ten thousand English pounds. You will be in two teams spy VS civilians. You will also be playing against each other . There will be a series of challenges on they way to your destination to see how has bought the best car for the money." "You will meet up at a car park to receive your next challenge" Casey said as he had a beaming smile. "Best of luck the author" said Casey how was beside him self with joy.

"So Chuck prepare to get your ass whooped" Ellie said with pride.

Sarah looked confused at why Ellie would say that about her brother

"It took him three years to pass his driving test the man how complains to me that I took over a year before I stopped asking him about my Ipod." Ellie said with pride.

Sarah smiled "Oh well then his ass is toast" Sarah said mocking her boyfriend.

Morgan walked to them "I will have you know he is a really good driver."

Awesome smiled, "Shall I tell every one here about the time you bought a _DeLorean_ that could only go 22 miles an hour. So you are no judge but I do think that I have Awesome driving skills" said Awesome with a smug tone. "ugg you can well you can not park to save your life you do not know how many times I had to inch my way in to my space so that I could get in to it" Casey said with humour in his voice. "Casey you drive a crown Vic so you are out so it is just between you and me Ellie" Sarah said then she looked around l.

"Were is chuck?" Morgan said with shock.

A man wearing jeans and a shirt and was rather portly responded "He has gone to find a car that guy does not hang around" said the man with a smile.

"oh dam it and who are you" said Casey with a angry tone.

"oh I am Jeremy Clarkson don't mind me I run this place for the British government and they pay for my show" Jeremy says with a smirk.

Casey smiles and goes in to his bag. "Can I have your autograph on this" Casey hand Clarkson a copy of his book I know you got soul.

"My pleasure MR Casey there you go" said Jermy with a smile allways happy to have fans around the world.

"Thank You" Casey says as he gets his bag and walks to the door.

Casey walks in to a underground car park filled with ex spy cars.

Casey smiled "Oh some times I love my job".

Chuck is in the BMW section flicking through his phone for websites that would help him with finding a car. "Hmm this is hard I don't know much about cars at all." Chuck said slightly worried. Hang on the intersect might have something"Chuck says mostly as a hint to his brain.

He he the familiar felling of images come in front of his mind.

A test track in surry. A Hanger building.

A picture of a raised platform with One chair and a two seater sofa made out of old car chairs on either side of a TV with a coffee table in the middle.

Then four words one after the other Slow, Hamster .POWER.

Chuck shook his head "oh well that was an odd skill flash"

Chuck looked along the line of convertible BMWs and shook his head "Nah".

Chuck looked on the other side of the section of BMWs.

He walked up to a BMW "oh the BMW 750IL that looks good".

He picks up the information that is on a stand next to the car.

He then looks at it and smiles "They only want nine thousand four hundred for this." chuck said smiling. He reads down the specification sheet.

BMW 750 IL

Engine V12 500 horsepower

0-60 6.7 second

Top Speed 128 MPH.

Chuck then read down the options the car had.

Sat Nav. Air Con. 6 CD changer.

Then chuck read down to the spy gadgets that the car had.

Ballistic bulletproof armored body panels, bulletproof and impact-proof glass all round , security system which electrocutes intruders through the door handles unless disarmed by the Ericsson mobile phone, security compartments hidden behind section of dashboard , can be driven and controlled completely remotely by the Ericsson mobile phone.

Chuck blinked "wow this car is fully loaded and I have not even looked at the weapons yet."

Chuck was looking on the second sheet of the cars information sheet.

Weapons and defence systems included unguided explosive rockets mounted in a hidden hatch in the roof which replaced the car's standard sunroof, self-sealing and re-inflating tires, a retractable cable-cutting device mounted underneath the front hood emblem, tear gas sprayers, and caltrops that dropped from a dispenser hidden behind the extendible rear bumper to shred the tires of any following cars.

Chuck looked at the silver BMW.

"Umm I think this might be the car for me." Chuck looked at it and then put the sheet back.

He clicked the button on the pylon next to the BMW.

"Hello sir" said the speaker on the other end of the line.

"Hello I would like to purchases the BMW 750 IL."

"Yes sir the price is nine thousand five hundred UK pounds."

"Yes my code name is Charles Carmichael level six clearance."

"Thank you the fund have been debater from your account "

"Is there anything more I can do for you agent Carmichael.

"yes were do I collect the keys" chuck said smiling.

A swoosh of a package transport tube gave him the answerer.

"Never mind".

Chuck opens the gate to the tube and collects the cylinder.

Chuck opens it to find a old 1997 Ericsson mobile phone a set of keys and a slip of paper.

He took the keys . phone and paper out of the cylinder

He puts they cylinder back and closes the gate.

He looks at the slip of paper.

Press star 007 to open the car on your phone.

Chuck could not help but smile at the irony of that.

Chuck pressed the buttons on the phone and entered the car.

He closed the door.

He turns the phone over in his hands. He thinks for a moment then he puts the phone on the passenger seat beside him

He smiled as he turned the engine on and heard the engine it sounded good .

It sounded nothing like Sarah pride and joy her 911. He liked the sound the engine made.

He revved it a bit to hear its full range of sound at high RPM.

"Well this might not be such a bad buy after all." Chuck said as he pulled out of the parking space making sure to take the leaflet with him.

So was it a good buy after all or will he have problems we shall see.

And what will the rest of team Chuck and team Awesome


End file.
